Shadow At Highschool
by Static97
Summary: Shadow goes to highschool and someone wants his name. Shadaze. I guess there's a bit of Silvamy.
1. Morning

**This is the beggining of a new "intermission" like story. I made this story because I've always like reading about Sonic characters in highschool. It's not so much about as it is about Blaze and Shadow. And as for the long chapters- you'll have to wait for "A Returning Emotion" part two. Enjoy. Disclaimer: It should be Shadow and co. instead of Sonic and co. It should also be Shega instead of Sega. And pigs should fly instead of drive. **

* * *

SHADOW AT HIGH SCHOOL

(This is just a 5 chapter one shot… anyway, it will not be a continued project, maybe) Information- Shadow and Silver are brothers. Blaze and Amy are sisters. Shadow is moving up to Junior. Silver is moving up to Freshman. Blaze is moving up to Sophomore. Amy is moving up to Freshman.

CHAPTER 1

MORNING. *will be switching between characters houses*

(the bus had left an hour or so ago) Shadow- brushing his teeth calmly.

(bus was coming in five minutes) Blaze- doing a 5 second brush.

Silver- gelling up his hair while being as careful as he can.

Amy- frantically brushing her hair.

Shadow and Silver- making some toast.

Blaze and Amy- scarfing down cereal then after they bolt out the door and get on the bus just in time.

Silver turns to Shadow. "Ready bro?"

"Yes" Shadow puts a hand on Silver's shoulder "Chaos control! (They teleport to school) And we're five minutes early."

"So what should we do now?"

"Let's head to our classes to get aquatinted with our teachers. Your in the 5th building down, ok?"

"Ok. See you lator!"

"Sure."

*On the bus.*

"That was too close. It's the first day of school. And so far, barely making the bus starts us off at ok." Blaze metaphorically wipes her forehead.

"It will only get better! I will find Sonic!" Amy shouts.

Everyone in the bus thinks, *Amy's here, and the same as last year*

"But isn't Sonic a Sophomore? That means he'll be in different classes in a different building."

"… awwww!"

"But they decided to put the Sophomores and Juniors in the same building this year. I could tell Sonic your here."

"Really? Would you?" Amy asks, eyes sparkling.

"Yup."

"oooo thank you thank you thank you!"

"We're here!" *not that I'm happy about it*

* * *

**See, short chapters. These "intermission" books are just for a break and kind of a suggestion for new longterm story ideas. Thanks for reading. Please reveiw to let me know how I'm doing. Stay awesome!**

**- random static**


	2. School

**Chapter two… yep. Enjoy. Disclaimer: "Ok, for the probably not last time, Sonic and co. belong to Sega!"**

**"What was that part about fajitas?"**

**Face palm. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2

SCHOOL

*at school in the sophomore and junior building*

"Hey sonic!"

"Oh, hi Blaze"

"Um. Sonic, what are you doing?"

"Making sure Amy isn't here to tackle me."

"She's a Freshman"

"Oh ok. Well I'm relieved."

"Good to know." She sees someone she doesn't know. "Who's that?"

"Him? He's a new guy. His brother is a Freshman."

"You don't think that Amy-"

"I hope so."

"Anyway, should we talk to this guy?"

"I don't know. He looks like he would pick a fight."

"Anyway, our next class is-" Blaze checks her paper "-… science. Ugh!"

"Yes!"

"What do you mean 'yes'?"

"I enjoy science. This year it's chemistry."

"Double ugh!"

"Since they pair up boy- girl I'm going to talk to him just in case."

"Ok."

"He-

Bell rings and the guy goes to his class.

"Maybe later."

*Earlier at the Freshman building*

Amy is looking around and sees Silver. *could it be that Sonic stayed behind a grade for me?! (Love is blind) I'll sneak up on him* "SONIC!"

"WHAT THE-!?"

Amy jumps on "Sonic" and raps him in a tight, bone crushing hug. "Oh Sonic! I though I would have to wait a year before seeing you again!"

Silver is freaked out. "Uh… who's Sonic?"

"You a-… oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tackle you. I was thinking that you were Sonic."

"It's ok. But still, who's Sonic?"

"What's your first class?"

"Math."

"Ok, me too. I can tell you about him on the way there."

"Ok" *this girl is odd*

* during class in the science room *

Professor Eggman is the Science teacher there. "And that ,class, is how you keep an atom from exploding."

The class is amazed and there are scattered ohs, ahs, and awesomes.

"Any questions? … yes Sonic?"

"Why did you show us this in the school again?"

"Well…um, I don't know. But don't tell the principal."

"Ok"

"Thanks. Yes Jet?"

"What would happen if we performed even one step slightly off?"

"Would you like me to show you?"

The students' eyes widen. "Yes!"

"Ok. Then everyone head outside."

*outside*

"Ok class stay here. I'll go ahead with this protective suit. Make sure you can see, but don't get any closer," Eggman warns. "Ok?"

"Ok"

"Good" He walks off for about 500 feet (the air is a bit denser in mobius) "Ready?!"

"Yeah!"

"Ok." He pulls apart the wrong part of the atom.

The atom explodes. The explosion ends about 25 feet from the students.

"… that was awesome!"

Wave points. "And there's the professor"

"How did you like that?!"

"The best"

"Awesome!"

"That was so cool!"

Eggman checks his watch. "Times up for today's class session. Remember to bring in your notes on what you remember from containing an atom explosion. See you guys in three days"

"Bye"

"Can't wait"

"Best class"

"It's our first class"

"Oh yeah"

* with Blaze and Sonic at lunch *

Blaze sits down at a table. "Hey there's that new guy. Should we go sit by him?"

Sonic shakes his head. "It's his first day here. We should let him get used to the place."

"Hm. You're probably right"

"Always am."

"not even close"

Shadow checks his phone. *no new calls. One new text- from Silver* 'Hey bro. Having a weird first day. This girl named Amy tackled me because she thought I was a guy named "Sonic".math was good. How's your first day?' Shadow sends back a text, 'You make friends to fast. It's been good. In science, the teacher blew up an atom'

'We heard it. Jealous of my friend making abilities?'

'In your dreams!'

'My dreams came true'

'Fine. Then over your dead body'

'Um…see you lator bro'

'Sure'

* * *

**A little bit longer. Shadow's so, death wisheth in this. It kind of creepy. But since it's close to Halloween, i'll let it slide. Thanks for reading. Stay awesome!**

**- random static**


	3. Meeting Shadow

**Hey guys! I've finally updated! If you feel like it, I'll have a brief explaination at the bottom, even if you don't need an explain it's still entertaining. But for now, please enjoy. Disclaimer: Do we actually have to do disclaimers on fanfiction? Just in case- Sonic and co. belong to Sega.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Meeting Shadow

(with Shadow at the hill)

*Where's Silver? School has been over for ten minutes* Shadow impatiently thinks as he checks his phone. When he closes it he hears light footsteps coming nearer and he quickly turns around and sends a challenging glare at the approacher.

Blaze stops and backs up a little. After Shadow quickly relaxes she greets him, "Hi! I'm Blaze and this is Sonic.-"

"Hi."

Ignoring Sonic's interruption, she continues, "-We noticed you were new to this school and wanted to welcome you."

"Ok," Shadow says awkwardly, "thanks… I guess."

"We were also wondering what your name is, so we wouldn't have to call you "guy" all the time."

Shadow looks around for Silver. *Let's make this interesting. A time killer while I wait for Silver*. "How about this," He started, making sure they were listening, "I'll tell you my name if the fastest person in school will race me. If you win I'll tell everyone in the school my name, but if I win you leave me alone for a whole week."

Blaze turns toward Sonic. "You got this Sonic."

"Yeah, piece of cookie."

"Cake."

"Whatever."

"So, do you accept or what?" Shadow asked ready for some victoriousness.

"Yes. We can do it right now too, because Sonic is the fastest in this area, probably the world." Blaze stated with confidence.

"Alright, one lap around the school," Shadow said as he stretched, "No tripping, pushing, or lagging."

"Did he just insult me?"

Blaze got there attention, "You two! Start here, I'll say go."

Sonic and Shadow line up.

"Ready? Set?… GO!" SonicandShadowareoff, ! (I'm sorry if you had trouble reading this. It was just too easy to put an horse race announcer in. Even if I don't watch it.)

By this early time Sonic's freaking out. *He's faster than me!? How?*

Andastheyroundthesecondturn,Shadowisintheleadbyfivelengt hs. (I'm really sorry)

*Time for a sonic boom*

Theymakethelastturn-

"Chaos control!"

Oh,andShadowboostsaheadleavingS onicinthedust. And that's our game for today!

"Good race, um, smoothie, or something." Shadow kids around (it's the end of the world!) while Sonic slows down to avoid falling.

"Yeah, your fast, I guess. But this isn't over!"

Blaze sighs. "Actually, it is over, Sonic."

Shadow smirks and notices Silver walking and Amy closing the distance between her and destination Sonic.

Silver keeps walking while Shadow joins him. "What were you doing while waiting for me?"

"Nothing you need to know until a week from now."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

**If you have anything at all that you'd like to say about this book and how you like it or dislike it, please review. It help my brain and moral out. Stay awesome!**

**-Random Static**

**The explaination- the day of editing, posting, and day of editing the next chapter were all postponed because I was sick. The next days I didn't do anything because it was my sister's birthday. After that I edited this chapter and accidentally pressed "paste" instead of "copy", so this chapter was replaced by the previous chapter and moral got blown up, because it wasnt just one sentence I had to rewrite the whole chapter. I put it off because my memory isn't that good even though I'm young. Then, this morning at 12:something A.M., I rewrote this chapter, edited it, and now I'm posting it **


	4. 40

**Hey guys! This Chapter is short and a probably more for laughs than development. That's why this is 4.0 instead of 4. 4.5 is the actual 4. So yeah. Just thought of letting you guys know that. Enjoy. Disclaimer: "Sonic and co. belong to Mega-" **

**"Cut! It's Sonic and co. belong to Sega."**

**Random guy, "Disclaimer, take 528… action!"**

* * *

CHAPTER 4.0

*The next day at school*

Amy checks the hallway clock and thinks. *I'm going to be late for class, but I need to find Sonic!*

Blaze notices her sister attempting to sneak through the hall. "Oh, hey sis. What are you doing?"

"Looking for Sonic," Amy whispered.

Blaze thinks of a plan. "You see that guy over there?"

"SON-"

Blaze quickly covers Amy's mouth. "That's not Sonic. We don't know his name. We need you to pretend that he's Sonic and tackle him. After he asks what your doing tell him that your hugging him. After he asks why you, you tell him it's because he's Sonic. After he says he isn't tell him that you need his name to make sure he isn't Sonic. As reward I'll get the real Sonic to come see you. Does that sound good?"

"Even though I'll risk a lot of embarrassment it's a deal. SONIC!" Amy sprints toward Shadow.

Shadow turns around. "WOAH!" He dodges Amy but grabs her forearm to save her from a collision with the steel lockers. "What are you doing?"

Amy quickly recovers and bear-hugs Shadow. "Sonic!"

"What- are you- doing?!"

"Hugging you."

*This is a hug?* "Why?!"

"Because your Sonic!"

"So?"

"I love Sonic!"

"Well I'm not- Sonic!" He Flexes, trying to get out her death grip.

Amy notices and hugs tighter. "Yes you are!"

"N-no!"

"Prove it."

"With what?"

"What's your name?"

*Wait a minute.* "You wouldn't happen to know a cat named Blaze?"

Blaze is listening from around the corner and hears him. *Oops, I just found the bug in my plan.* (If you don't know what "bug" she's talking about, she's talking about that you usually don't ask a person's name after telling them to prove who they're not that you say they are. It's confusing.)

"Yeah. She's my sister."

"She set you up to this!" Shadow manages to push off of Amy. "Chaos control!"

"What… where did he go? Amy looks around then walks over to Blaze. "You see him?"

"No. But a deal is a deal. Here's the real Sonic. Hey, Sonic! Come here, I got to show you something."

"Yes what is i- oh hey Amy, long time no see, but I really have to get to class."

"Sonic!" Amy pounces on Sonic.

"Help… me" Sonic begs reaching out to Blaze.

Blaze mouths 'no' and walks off to class.

"Wah- you… I'll remember this!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed! Like I said this chapter was just for laughs,engender if you didn't. If you think of anything I could change in the way I write, please don't hesitate to put it in the reviews for me to ignore- I mean consider.**

**- Random Static **


	5. Art

**Hey guys. I apologize, this is another short one. Don't worry though, the next one is a lot longer and probably more "fun" to edit. I hope you had a good holiday. I enjoyed mine, thanks for possibly asking. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I wonderodd Sega will let me use Sonic and co., which they own, over the holiday break?**

* * *

CHAPTER 4.5

Art

* A week later *

Shadow reads his slip of paper that has his class schedules on it. *And the next class is… art? Why art? The ultimate life form doesn't need art! (Also known as one of the only things he's bad at, the others are taking orders,cooking and losing) This is ridiculous. I'm going to Stardollars for some coffee.* starts walking away.

"Uh, dude guy. Where are you going?"

*Dude guy?* He turns around. *Of course it's Blaze* "I'm not taking this class."

"Yes you are."

"How would you know?"

"I saw you paper, which sadly you were covering up your name."

"Well then I'm skipping the class"

"Why?"

"I don't need it."

"If you want to get into college you will need a fine art."

"Oh well. Any fine Art is useless to my future."

Blaze is pretty much fed up with his 'superior' attitude and grabs his hand to drag him into the room. "Doesn't matter. I'll help you"

Shadow doesn't resist "…"

Blaze lets go of his hand and sits "well?"

"…"

"Aren't you going to sit?"

Shadow recovers and site. "I… guess"

"Ok class," Vanilla addresses the class, "We will start off with drawing some simple shapes."

0 {} Y » (erase second arrow of »)

• [] ^ (pretend those are perfect. ^ is a triangle)

While Vanilla talks about some of the history of art.

Blaze looks at Shadow's paper. "It's not… bad"

"It's terrible compared to yours." Shadow says folding his arms and wishing he was somewhere else.

*Should I take that as a comliment?* "If you keep trying you might improve."

"Doesn't matter."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Reveiw if theres something in my writing style that could be improved. The next chapter will be 4.9 then 5, which will be the last… of this book. It might seem stupid doing the 4.- but I did it so I could make either 5 or 10 chapters per book. This book technically has 7 chapters but I like to keep it 5 and 10. Thanks for reading. **

**-Random Static**


	6. After School

**Hey guys! This chapter is a lot longer than most of the others. I know you people have been wanting a long chapter, so here it is. Enjoy. Disclaimer: Even my dog could tell you that Sonic and co. belong to Sega… if he could talk. **

* * *

CHAPTER 4.9

After School

*Later at the tree with shadow*

Shadow breaths in the fresh air and thinks, *Peace and quiet. Just me and my thoughts-*

"Hey there!"

-and that person*

"Can I sit beside you?"

"…it's a free world"

Blaze sits beside him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to rest."

"Ok" Blaze leans back on the tree.

Shadow starts drifting off to sleep but his phone vibrates. *What now* It shows a text from Silver 'Amy just asked me if I wanted to get something to eat. You'll have to go home without me' replies 'ok'. "I'm leaving"

"To where?"

"Home"

"Why?"

"My brother won't be meeting me here."

"Did something happen to him?"

"No. He's going out to eat with Amy."

Blaze looks at him like he's crazy. "What! Really? Amy?"

"He said she asked."

"This day is turning out to be weird."

"Yep."

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

*Did she just say that?* "Uh… sure. I guess"

"But first, what's your name?"

"You don't give up."

"Nope"

"My name is…CHAOS CONTROL!"

"Wait!" Blaze yells almost catches him. "Not again!" She lays back down.

Five minutes later she hears a sound and sees flashing green. "Hi again."

"Wha- why are you still here? I thought you would have been gone by now."

"I get tired too."

"True."

"So do you still want to eat?"

"Sure."

"Ok then. Let's go."

Shadow follows her to the restaurant.

They reach the restaurant. "We're here. You might like this place."

"Ok."

They go in.

A waitress comes up and cheerfully says, "Hi guys. Follow me to your table. Ok. Here are your menus. I'll be back in a little."

Blaze looks over her menu. "I've decided."

"Me too."

"So why don't you like people to know your name?"

"I only tell It to the people that I feel are my friends."

"Ok." Blaze thinks for a little then asks, "So what's your favorite subject in school?"

"L-"

"Lunch doesn't count."

"Ok. PE. What's yours?"

"Art."

The waitress comes back and asks, "What would you like to drink ms.?"

"Water please."

"Ok. And you sir?"

"Dr. Pepper." (my personal favorite drink)

"Ok. I'll be back shortly."

"What's your bro's name?"

"Silver. He doesn't really care who knows it."

"Ok. Does he know your name."

"I think so."

"Wow. You don't even know if your own bother knows your name."

"That reminds me. I should tell him not to tell Amy my name."

Both whip out their phones and start texting. Blaze gets her's sent first, 'ask silver to tell you his brother's name'. Then Shadow's, 'don't tell Amy my name!'. A stare down contest begins as soon as they put there phones away.

"Here are your dri- what are you guys doing?"

"Having a stare down contest." Blaze answers.

"Ok then. I need to now what you want to eat."

"Fish."

"Fish."

"Ok. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Both say, "Ok."

"You might want to stop by the time I come back. People are starting to stare."

Shadow, not being the one to draw attention, immediately breaks the contest.

Blaze mentally fist pumps. *Small victory.*

The waitress comes back. "Good, you stopped. Anyway, here's you fish. Enjoy!"

Shadow stares at his meal and says to the waitress, "Wait. Why is there only one plate?"

"Sometimes couples share a plate."

"Couple!?" Shadow furiously shouts. "We're not a couple!-"

"Sir. Please calm down."

Shadow takes a deep breathe and says, "Ok. I need a second plate."

"Sorry. We're all out of plates."

"Are you serious? Well, I guess I'll have to make do. But we're not ordering pasta!"

The waitress and Blaze start laughing.

"Ok. Well I'll leave you two to your date." The waitress winks at them.

Shadow, clearly flustered; mumbles, "It's not a date."

"Just get over it. She messing with you."

"Whatever. Let's eat."

—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—

Blaze wipes her mouth. "That was good."

"Yes it was." Shadow agrees while picking at his teeth.

"How would you know? You inhaled your's."

"Well, I'm guessing it was good."

All Blaze can do is laugh.

"I got bill."

"I got tip."

The waitress comes over and hands them the bill. Shadow puts in the amount with his signature. Blaze looks at his signature. *That can't be his name.* (it's Shadow's insigna from the game 'Shadow the Hedgehog')

The waitress comes back. "Ok. You guys are good to go."

Blaze leaves a tip and they walk out.

Shadow is the first to say anything, "I enjoyed that. Did you?"

"I enjoyed it."

"I'm going home now. See you tomorrow."

"At the tree?"

"At school."

"Both?"

"Sure."

—–—–—–Later at Shadow's house–—–—–—

"Hey bro. Where have you been?" Silver asks from the couch when Shadow comes in.

"Out. Did you tell Amy my name?"

"No. I told her she would have to ask you."

"Good."

"It's 7:30. Want to do anything? Maybe… air hockey?!" Silver asks with an exited face.

"Sure."

—–—–—At Blaze and Amy's house—–—–—

When Blaze comes into the house she runs up to Amy and asks, "Did you get his name?"

"Silver's?"

"No. His brother's."

"No. He said I would have to ask his brother at school."

Blaze sighs, "Ok… I'm going to bed."

"Ok. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

**The next chapter should come out within the next two days. So look forward to it because it's the last one of this book that you'll ever see for the rest of your life. Thanks for reading. Stay awesome!**

**-Random Static**


	7. At The Tree & Epilogue

**Hey guys! This is the final chapter of this book, which does include a "just for fun" epilogue. This chapter is also kind of short but I think it finishs up the book nicely. Enjoy. Disclaimer: does it cover every chapter if I put, "Sonic and co. belong to Sega", in the description of the book?**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

At the tree

*At school*

"Hi Sonic." Blaze says coming over her friend.

"Hey Blaze."

"You figured out the guy's name?" She asked.

"No. But I have a plan. Either keep coming up with more plans or wait until the yearbook."

"The second one wasn't a bad idea. But I can't wait that long."

"Ok. Then we need a plan. Here he comes. What's Amy doing here? And why is she talking to that guy?"

"Silver told her she would have to ask that guy his name."

"Who's Silver?"

"That guy's brother and a potential best friend for Amy."

"Thank you, God!"

They see Shadow shake his head and walk past Amy.

Blaze eyes follow her sister. "I guess she couldn't get it out of him."

"Amy is walking away? She is always so persistent."

"Well she doesn't know this guy very well so she doesn't want to annoy him."

"That makes sense."

Amy sees Sonic out of the corner of her eye and sprints towards him. "SONIC!"

"OH NO!" Sonic shouts running from Amy.

Blaze laughs and casually says, "Well, I'm going to class. Bye."

"Traitor!" Sonic shouts to her and reaches out with his arm.

—–—–—–—After school at the tree—–—–—–—

"Hi."

"Didn't think you'd remember." Shadow said. *She's been going home immediately after school due to the family schedule that I only occasionally see her outside of school.*

"How could I forget?" Blaze sits down beside him and looks at the clouds.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Do you want to talk about something?" Blaze asks trying to start a conversation.

"Not really. I just want to rest." Shadow replied.

".… don't you ever get bored?"

"You can't get bored when your asleep."

Both fall asleep.

—–—–—–—–—–—–later–—–—–—–—–—–—

Shadow's eyes slowly open and he sees Blaze on her stomach propped up by her elbows and drawing in a book while looking at him. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing you." She answers. "Dont move! I'm almost done."

"How long have you been up?"

Blaze checks her phone and says, "About three hours."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Since we probably went to sleep at the same time. You were asleep for 3 hours and 5 minutes"

"You slept five minutes?"

"Yea. It turns out I don't takes naps during the day very well."

Shadow kind of disappointed says, "Well then, I guess you won't be coming here anymore."

"No. I still will." Blaze blurts out.

Shadow looks at her with disbelief written all over his face, even his eye lids. "Why?"

"Because I… sort of… um… like you. And I want to… spend time with you…. Yea, those were the right words." (Yay dots!)

Shadow's heart skips several beats. "…" *…*

"Um. Guy? Are you ok?"

"… Yes." Shadow answers, still in a daze from a mental blackout, "I guess I… like you too, in a way."

After a long and rather odd silence Shadow speaks up, "So, it's about time for me to go home."

"Yeah, for me too."

"See you tomorrow."

"Okay bye!"

"Oh, bye the way. The name's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

THE END

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this book. If there somthing I could improve on in my writing style, please let me know. This is now a finished book, except for when I go back and look for mistakes, so please leave a review to let me know how you liked it. Stay awesome!**

**- Random Static**

Epilogue

"Your middle name iOs 'the'?" Blaze asks with one eyebrow up. (Does she even have eyebrows?)B

"Um, yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No,no. Just wondering."

* * *

**Final author note of this book: SEAHAWKS ARE GOING TO CRUSH EVERYONE IN THE PLAYOFFS AND WIN THE SUPER BOWL!**


End file.
